El color del mar
by OlivierCash
Summary: Asmita debe casarse con Aspros,pero ocurre algo que jamás imaginaba,se acaba enamorando del hermano de este. DefterosxAsmita,algo de AsprosxAsmita ManigoldoxShion,DegelxKardia y SísifoxEl Cid.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi Bueno,finalmente después de un tiempo pensándolo,me he decidido a hacer un fic de varios capítulos y con más de una pareja. He de advertir que aunque cada pareja tendrá su momento de protagonismo,irán apareciendo poco a poco en la historia. Y que incluso Defteros tardará algo en salir. Sin más,espero que os guste :D

La noche era oscura,unas nubes tapaban las estrellas y la Luna,casi no se veía nada. Pero a él no le importaba ya que vivía en una oscuridad constante. La brisa salada acariciaba su rostro y movía sus largos cabellos rubios.

Estaba solo ante unos barcos cualesquiera. Ese lugar le relajaba,el sonido de las personas que durante el día trabajaban allí le hacían sentirse rodeado de vida y de ánimos,como los que tenía aquellos que trabajaban en el puerto. Disfrutaba cuando llegaban o partían los barcos,cuando se recogía el pescado para ir a venderlo a la lonja del puerto. Pero en ese momento,no escuchó nada. Todo estaba sumido en el más absoluto silencio. A esas horas los pescadores se encontrarían durmiendo en sus casas o en cualquier otro lugar,algunas noches llegaban barcos muy tarde que con la ayuda del faro de piedra llegaban a la orilla. Pero ese día ninguno había salido para hacer una travesía de ese tipo.

Ese día no estaba de humor para nada,solo quería estar solo y tranquilo,por ello había ido al puerto. No quería que nadie notara su mal humor ni su tristeza. Esa mañana había ocurrido algo que jamás pensaba que le ocurriría,el Gobernador de la isla de había pedido matrimonio y él,había aceptado.

Apretó los labios con frustración. Muchos pensarían que era un honor que el perfecto Aspros le pidiera matrimonio,muchos desearían estar en su lugar,pero él no se incluía ni mucho menos en ese grupo.

Nunca le había caído bien ese hombre,siempre lo frustraba y él sabía que ocultaba algo,algo muy oscuro e inquietante. Y estaba seguro de ello porque había visto en más de una ocasión ese lado oscuro del Gobernador,sabía que no era tan perfecto como todos creía. El propio Aspros pareció notar esto,reaccionando de una manera que Asmita no se había esperado en un inicio,pero que tampoco le sorprendió. Le gustó,le gustó que Asmita no lo viera como todos y se lo tomo como un reto. Al principio solo eran pequeños detalles,como intentar acercarse más o convencerlo de que era como decían todos que era. Después pasó a los regalos,primero cada un tiempo,luego todos los días le regalaba algo,aunque fueran flores,pero no fallaba ni un día. Por último se obsesionó con él,le enviaba cartas en braille que Asmita tiraba a la chimenea para darles algo de utilidad,lo visitaba siempre que podía,le favorecía en todo. Eso había sido el último medio año de Asmita,pero hace dos días,Aspros le propuso matrimonio y Asmita sin ninguna dudo lo iba a rechazar.

Pero Aspros demostró ser muy listo y que sabía amenazarlo. Asmita no vio más remedio que aceptar,hasta alguien como él tenía algo que no soportaría perder y esa misma mañana,aceptó la petición de Aspros.

En esos momentos tenía unas ganas terribles de saltar al agua y hundirse en la oscuridad,pero sabía que como lo hiciera,Aspros cumpliría sus amenazas de todas formas y eso era algo que no permitiría jamás. Se llevó la mano al anillo que Aspros le había dado,el tacto era frio,muy frio. Era un anillo simple,pero elegante. Era de oro con una pequeña piedra azul claro.

Asmita había quedado con Aspros al día siguiente para hablar sobre la boda,no le hacía la más mínima gracia. Pero no se sentía con ánimos ni para contarle sus problemas a otros,en verdad eso no era algo nuevo,nunca había sido alguien a quien le resultara fácil hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Suspiró,por lo menos en ese lugar se estaba a gusto. La brisa marina en su cara le relajaba al igual que el sonido del agua en movimiento y el olor a mar. Sin duda se estaba muy bien allí. De pronto su paz se vio interrumpida por el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban casi corriendo hacia él.

Dos personas se pararon frente a él y le apuntaron con una linterna.

—A mierda Asmita,eres tú.

Se quejó uno,Asmita lo reconoció sin ningún problema,era Manigoldo. Este bajó la mano con la linterna en cuando vio a Asmita y se le quedó mirando.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí a estar horas?— preguntó Manigoldo algo molesto — Habíamos pensado que eras el ladrón que anda rondando últimamente por aquí.

Asmita se quedó un poco pensativo,le sonaba haber escuchado alguna conversación sobre gente que se quejaba porque les había robado.

—Me suena haber oído algo sobre un ladrón,pero no soy yo.

El compañero de Manigoldo se lo quedó mirando dubitativo unos segundos,pero Manigoldo negó.

—No Kardia,no es él,te lo aseguro,no es él — le dijo Manigoldo a su compañero. Luego volvió a mirar a Asmita— Si,estas últimas semanas a varios pescadores nos han estado desapareciendo cosas de los barcos por las noches,así que visto lo visto,hemos acabado haciendo patrullas nocturnas. Lo que es una mierda,ya que cuando te toca al día siguiente se nota que no has dormido— explicó— Aun así,¿qué haces a estas horas de la noche por aquí?. Con tu cara bonita a saber que te podría ocurrir— esto último lo dijo entre carcajadas.

—Manigoldo,si no es el ladrón sigamos a lo nuestro,que como falte algo esta noche,el que se llevara la bronca seré yo— se quejó Kardia.

—Yo también recibo bronca Kardia,aunque es cierto que yo no me quedo sin follar,así que como me sentiría un poco mal que por mi culpa mañana te quedaras a dos velas,vamos a seguir con lo nuestro — le respondió Manigoldo a Kardia,el cual le miró con cara de pocos amigos,pero Manigoldo no le dejo responderle— Bueno Asmita,hasta la próxima,tres cosas antes de irme. La primera,mejor que no andes por aquí de noche no sean que te confundan con el ladrón. La segunda,pasado pásate a comer a casa. Y la tercera,a ver cuando me cuentas con que te ha chantajeado Aspros para que aceptaras casarte con él.

Sin más Manigoldo agarró a Kardia del brazo y se lo llevó para continuar la ronda. De fondo se escuchaban algunos insulto por parte de Kardia hacía Manigoldo. Asmita querría haberle respondido algo sobre lo último que le había dicho,pero al igual que Kardia,se había quedado con la palabra en la boca.

Suspiró,le costó unos instantes asumir lo que había pasado,había sido tan rápido que le costaba creérselo. Lo mejor era irse para que no le confundieran con el ladrón de nuevo. Pero no quería irse a casa,por lo que caminó por el paseo marítimo durante un rato,no tenía ningún rumbo fijo,solo quería pasear y estar en algún sitio que lo relajara. Tras un rato caminando pudo sentir que soplaba un poco fuerte,parecía que se acercaba una tormenta,pero eso no le interesaba ya mucho. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su casa,se estaba haciendo tarde y por lo menos quería estar bien despierto cuando se encontrara con Aspros.

Le costó poco llegar a su casa. Entró,se puso el pijama y simplemente se fue a dormir. Dio alguna que otra vuelta en su cama,pero apenas le costó dormirse.

Al día siguiente despertó sintiendo el calor de unos tenues rayos de Sol,por el poco calor que daban intuyó que estaba algo nublado. Estiro la mano y alcanzó el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesilla. Pulsó un botón y este le dijo la hora. Eran las nueve de la mañana,debía prepararse,Aspros llegaría pronto.

Aspros llegó a las nueve y media. Asmita ya estaba preparado para afrontarlo. Aspros llamó al portero automático y Asmita le abrió. Dejo la puerta abierta esperando a que subiera a su piso. Mientras lo hacia podía escuchar sus pasos a la perfección,cada vez más cerca. Fueron solo unos minutos,pero a Asmita se le hicieron horas. Y por fin,Aspros llegó hasta la puerta de su piso.

—Hola Asmita— saludó sonriente.

—Hola— respondió Asmita secamente.

Aspros se acercó a Asmita para darle un beso en la mejilla,este intento apartarse,pero Aspros lo agarro fuertemente del brazo para que no se apartara. Tras darle el beso,Asmita se apartó de él visiblemente molesto.

—¿Ni siquiera me das un beso de buenos días? — preguntó Aspros con una amplia sonrisa y cierto tono de burla— De todas maneras,vamos a casarnos.

Asmita se volvió para hacer frente a Aspros,se le veía muy molesto ante ese comentario.

—Me has obligado a casarme contigo—le recordó muy molesto— Y no soporto tenerte cerca.

Aspros sonrió intentando ocultar lo que le había dolido el escuchar que Asmita no lo soportaba,pero bueno,una de sus intenciones era cambiarlo. Todo el mundo le adoraba y se encargaría que Asmita no fuera una excepción,aunque tuviera que usar unos métodos un poco particulares. Comenzó a andar al interior del piso de Asmita,era pequeño y de muebles tenía los justos y necesarios,pero estaba claro que para Asmita eso le bastaba. Camino unos pasos desde la puerta para sentarse en el sillón. La entrada a la casa de Asmita daba directamente al salón y ese sillón era lo primero que se veía.

—Me duele que pienses eso de mi y desearía que pudieras sentir lo que yo siento por ti.

Asmita escuchó los movimientos de Aspros y caminó hasta quedarse frente a él,de pie. Dirigia su cara hacia donde sabía que estaba la de Aspros.

—Y a mi me duele que me amenaces porque te has encaprichado de mi— le echó en cara Asmita.

—No me he encaprichado de ti,te quiero de verdad— le respondió Aspros decidido. Luego se puso en pie frente Asmita— Realmente te quiero,cuando estoy a tu lado me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo,siento que podría hacer cualquier cosa por ti y cuando no estas cerca,el único pensamiento que viene a mi mente eres tú. No puedo parar de pensar en ti— dijo a la vez que tomaba dulcemente las manos de Asmita— Lo que siento por ti es de verdad.

—Volvemos al problema de que yo no siento nada por ti y te aseguro que esta no les la manera de convencerme.

Asmita intentó apartar las manos,pero Aspros volvió a hacer uso de la fuerza y las apretó un poco para que no pudiera apartarlas. Aspros se quedó mirando a Asmita,se le veía algo más hostil que hace unos instantes.

—Siento que si no funciona por las buenas...—bajó su cabeza y puso sus labios junto a la oreja de Asmita—tendrá que ser por las malas— susurró en su oreja y Asmita sintió un pequeño escalofrió— y sabes que pasará si no haces lo que digo—tocó suavemente el anillo que la había dado a Asmita el día anterior—Dudo que quieras que a alguien le pase algo malo.

Asmita se sintió algo intimidado y sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Suspiró rendido y asintió.

—Tú ganas Aspros,solo di la fecha y me casaré contigo.

Aspros sonrió complacido y acarició la mejilla de Asmita con ternura. Asmita solo se dejó hacer.

—Nos casaremos en unos meses,de momento quiero empezar una relación contigo— volvió a darle otro beso en la mejilla— ya verás como cambias de idea respecto a mi.

Asmita asintió,ya estaba con el tema de siempre,esa obsesión que Aspros tenia con que Asmtia lo viera como esa fabulosa persona que todos pensaban que era. Pero después de la amenaza,a Asmita se le disiparon todas la dudas que tenía sobre Aspros y comprendió como podía llegar a ser en verdad y hasta a que niveles era capaz de llegar por lograr lo que ansiaba. Mientras Asmita pensaba,de improviso sintió como Aspros le besaba,al principio intentó rechazarlo,pero recordó su situación y se dio cuenta que lo mejor era dejarse hacer,pero no le correspondió.

Tras un rato de besos y abrazos Aspros se fue sonriente. Asmita se sentía extraño,Aspros pasaba de ser una persona tierna y amorosa,a un maldito sádico egoísta. Esto le desconcertaba mucho,pero una pequeña parte de él sentía curiosidad por saber los limites de Aspros,aunque no quiere conocerlos y menos aun,siendo en su contra. Asmita se puso la radio para escuchar un rato la radio,necesitaba escuchar algo de fondo. Se quedó tumbado en el sillón,no tenía ganas de hacer nada más. Y justo en ese momento en la radio dieron la hora y la fecha. A Asmita casi le da algo,llegaba cuatro horas tarde a trabajar,había estaba tan absorto con lo de Aspros que se había olvidado de todo lo demás.

Se levanto corriendo del sillón y fue en busca de su móvil,el cual estaba sobre la mesilla de su cuarto. Llamó a su jefe para disculparse,pero no le hizo falta,puesto que como era viejo amigo de Aspros,este le había hablado del tema y estaba enterado. Y pensaba que como estaba muy emocionado se le había pasado avisarle de que tenía que hablar con Aspros y demás. Y Hasgard,su jefe,le había dicho a Aspros que le dijera que no pasaba nada y que le daba el día libre,pero parecía que a Aspros se le había pasado decírselo,lo achacó a que también estaba muy nervioso e ilusionado.

—Hasgard,te lo agradezco,pero si no te importa,quiero ir a trabajar— le pidió Asmita,lo que menos quería ese día era estar solo en casa,al menos trabajando estaría entretenido— Si quieres voy a la tarde,pero me siento mal por no haberte avisado.

—Bueno,a mi no me importa,pero si insistes llamo a Dohko para darle el día libre— le respondió al otro lado del teléfono— Así que aun tienes tiempo para arrepentirte y tomarte el día libre.

—No,no me arrepiento,llama a Dohko,seguro que le viene bien un día libre. Creo que me vendrá bien ir a trabajar para centrarme un poco.

—Vale vale,pues nos vemos en unas horas,que vaya bien y felicidades por lo de la boda— el tema sobre la boda lo dijo muy animado.

—Vale,gracias...— colgó el teléfono.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Se sentía como si hubiera perdido una gran guerra,pero con todos pensando que la había ganado.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi

El día se quedó nublado y soplaba algo de aire. Asmita caminaba hacía su trabajo tranquilamente,quería pasar un rato entretenido. Por la calle no había mucha gente,a esas horas o estaban comiendo o simplemente se encontraban en sus casas. Caminó entre las callejuelas hasta salir al paseo marítimo y justo en la esquina por la que había salido,estaba la panadería en la que trabajaba. Era un local mediano y con pinta ser ser algo antiguo. Hasgard alguna vez comentaba que esa panadería había pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones. Era por los materiales que habían usado a la hora de construirla lo que hacían que pareciese sacada de una fotografiá antigua,pero nadie podía negar que tenía su encanto.

Asmita entró a la panadería,que se llamaba Alberaban, y pudo escuchar las campanillas que había en la puerta,por lo que le habían dicho,tenía formas de toros adorables.

—Hola Asmita—saludó Hasgard en cuanto lo vio entrar— Felicidades de nuevo por lo de la boda— le felicitó animado,pero Asmita no podía culparlo,era amigo de la infancia de Aspros,debía alegrarse porque Aspros se casara— Vaya,¿quien lo diría? Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tenías algo con Aspros.

Asmita solo suspiró y fue a prepararse para ponerse a trabajar. Una vez que estaba con la ropa,se trenzó su pelo para hacerse un moño y ponerse el gorro encima. Mientras hacía esto podía escuchar a Hasgard divagando sobre el tema.

—Créeme,yo tampoco lo esperaba— Asmita notó que Hasgard pareció interpretar de otra manera su comentario,pero no le corrigió— De todas maneras,desde que me lo pidió estoy un poco distraído,creo que trabajar un rato me sentará bien para centrarme,así que gracias por haberme dejado.

—Oh,no te preocupes,de todas maneras dudo que a Dohko le siente mal tener un día libre— respondió entre risas,estaba tan animado como siempre— Aunque bueno,a lo mejor esta triste por no poder ver hoy a su...digamos amor platónico.

Asmita asintió a la vez que se colocaba tras el mostrador,esperando a que llegara algún cliente. Asintió a lo que decía Hasgard,tras mucho tiempo con él,se había dado cuenta que lo mejor en estos momentos,era dejarle hablar aunque realmente,el tema no te interesara mucho. Y a Asmita los cotilleos no eran algo que le interesaran y menos si trataban de alguien a quien apenas conocía. Pero bueno,era lo que había.

—Verás,—comenzó—realmente lo que le ocurre a Dohko es bien sencillo,le gusta su turno porque así puede ver todos los días al chico que le gusta. Y este le trata bien y así,pero de lo que Dohko no se entera,es que el chaval tiene novio—hizo una pausa y miró a Asmita— Además creo que tu lo conoces.

—¿Y quién es?—preguntó Asmita deseando que llegara algún cliente.

—Es Shion—respondió y pareció captar un poco la atención de Asmita— Si,ese Shion que arregla barcos y esta con el chaval ese que crió el antiguo Gobernador,Manigoldo creo que se llamaba.

—Si,los conozco—comentó— Aunque no se si decir que la relación de Shion y Manigoldo es de noviazgo.

Ahora fue Hasgard el que se quedo mirando con atención. Asmita negó con la cabeza,no le parecía bien contarle los líos que siempre habían tenido Shion y Manigoldo. Y la verdad es que tampoco sabía en que punto estaban actualmente,hacia mucho que no iba a verlos. En el fondo se sentía un poco culpable por eso.

—No sabía que los conocías— comentó Hasgard.

—Si,es una larga historia,aunque hace casi un año que no voy a visitarlos,ni a Hakurei ni a Sage— dijo Asmita.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No,no pasó nada malo,es complicado,pero realmente estamos en buenos términos.

Para fortuna de Asmita,el cual no se sentía muy cómodo hablando sobre el tema,entraron en la tienda Teneo,Selinsa y Saro. Tres jóvenes a los que Hasgard había adoptado y cuidado como si fueran sus hijos. Estos entraron muy animados a la panadería. Todos los días después de las clases iban a comer a su casa,la cual estaba unos pocos pisos por encima de la panadería y luego se bajaban a ayudar un poco. Se quedaban haciendo algún alimento de repostera,la verdad es que le ponía bastantes ganas y se esforzaban mucho porque les saliera lo mejor posible. Con ellos rondando el rato que estuvo Asmita en la panadería se le hizo mucho más entretenido que de normal,los chicos no callaban y le daban bastante ambiente al lugar. Pasaron unas horas,al principio casi no llegaba nadie,pero poco a poco fueron llegando clientes y Asmita les fue atendiendo, solía haber más gente a las mañanas.

Durante un rato Hasgard se fue a descansar,Hasgard podía ser muchas cosas,pero el que se metiera todas las horas que se metía ahí,era algo que tener en cuenta y por ello no le parecía mal que se fuera durante unas horas,siendo que se pasaba casi todo el día en ese lugar.

Poco después de que Hasgard volviera,en torno a los ocho y media. Entró alguien a quien Asmita conocía,Shion. El cual acababa de salir del trabajo. Al entrar se extrañó un poco de encontrarse a Asmita,pero luego se alegró de verlo.

—Hola Asmita—saludó—¿Qué tal estas? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Bien—respondió Asmita—Si,ha pasado mucho tiempo,¿cómo estas tú?—preguntó sin mucha emoción,la verdad es que no sabia bien como reaccionar.

Notaba a Shion buen humor,o eso le pareció a Asmita. Shion y él nunca se había llevado mal,pero al principio tampoco había tenido una relación muy buena aunque había vivido juntos. Su relación había sido un tanto complicada,pero Asmita tenía que admitir que conforme fueron creciendo,mejoró mucho y se podría decir que al final se volvieron amigos,o algo parecido.

—Bueno,bien,como siempre—Shion le echo un ojo a Hasgard y este entendió lo que quería— Manigoldo me dijo que ayer a la noche te vio y te invitó a comer a casa,que coincidencia que nos hallamos encontrado hoy.

—Si,realmente es una coincidencia— comentó Asmita sin mucho animo.

Mientras,Hasgard fue hacia una nevera y saco una tarta de limón,a la vez que Shion y Asmita hablaban se dedicó a meterla en una caja.

—Por cierto,¿al final lograron que no robaran nada? Se notaban bastante apurados—comentó Asmita.

—Si,lograron que no robaran nada,realmente lo de los robos en el puerto esta siendo bastante molesto.

— Por lo que he oído,hace una temporada estuvieron robando,pero lograron detenerlos,no sabia que ahora había vuelto a robar— dijo Hasgard mientras metía en una bolsa la caja con las tartas.

—Si,veréis,es que cuando comenzaron a robar,pusieron un perro guardián y con eso lograron que los robos se detuvieran—comenzó a contar Shion— Pero hace unos tres meses lograron entrar al puerto,cogiendo una perra que había en celo,la perra era de un hombre que vive cerca del puerto y bueno,lograron entretener al perro y esa noche robaron—hizo una pausa—Y durante unos meses dejaron de robar,nos sorprendió a todos,pero no nos quejamos. El problema es que volvieron a robar hace como una semana y como lo del perro ya parecía inútil y no se podía poner a ningún guardia en el puerto. Así que decidimos turnarnos todos los pescadores y los que trabajamos ahí para hacer guardias y vigilar que no roben nada.

Hasgard le pasó la bolsa con las tartas a Shion por encima del mostrador y este le pagó lo mismo de siempre. Shion iba todos los días a comprar el postre para la cena,así que ya no hacía falta decidle el precio.

—Pues no me había enterado de nada—comentó Asmita— Lo que no comprendo,¿por qué no podéis poner a ningún guardia?

Shion cogió la bolsa y agradeció a Hasgard. Luego miró a Asmita y se encogió de hombros.

—No se,preguntale al que por lo que he oído,es tu prometido,él fue el que dijo que no.

Por el tono que uso Shion para referirse a Aspros,Asmita intuyó que no era del todo de su agrado,cosa que en el fondo le gustaba. No quería ser el único en toda la isla al que le desagradaba Aspros.

—¿En serio os dijo que no? ¡Qué extraño!—dijo Hasgard extrañado.

—Bueno,él sabrá lo que hace—dijo Shion,tampoco quería hablar mucho del tema— Por cierto Asmita,nunca me hubiera imaginado que te casarías con Aspros—comentó algo extrañado.

—Hablas como si eso fuese malo,Aspros es una gran persona—habló Hasgard defendiendo a su amigo.

—No he dicho eso,solo que...bueno,da igual—Shion no se quería meter a hablar sobre el tema Aspros. Miró a Asmita con una sonrisa—De todas maneras,felicidades.

—Gracias—agradeció cortante,ese tema le estaba comenzando a sobrepasar.

Shion observó el reloj que había sobre la pared,se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde,debía irse si quería tener lista la cena para la hora de comer.

—De nada— comenzó a andar hacia la puerta—Bueno,he de marcharme ya,así que adiós,me alegra de verte Asmita y hasta la puerta—se despidió,Hasgard y Asmita se despidieron de él. Pero,cuando estaba ya en la puerta,se acordó de algo y paró en seco. Se dio la vuelta— ¡Oh cierto! Casi se me olvida—se descolgó la mochila que llevaba y comenzó a rebuscar en ella,de esta sacó una hoja— La perra que usaron para distraer al perro guardián ha tenido cachorros y el dueño no puede hacerse cargo de ellos,así que los regala. Y por lo que pasó con su perra los del puerto le hemos dicho que le ayudaremos a buscar dueños para los cachorros— fue de nuevo hacia el mostrador y le dio el papel a Hasgard,era una hoja de papel donde se indicaba que regalaban cachorros,una foto de la camada y el número de teléfono— ¿Te importaría pegar eso en la puerta? Seria una ayuda.

—Claro que no me importa,luego lo haré,así que vente tranquilo y anda,vete ya a casa que ha este paso vamos a cerrar y aun estarás aquí—dijo Hasgard con su buen humor característico.

Shion sonrió y ya se fue definitivamente. Asmita se puso a limpiar el horno,pronto cerrarían y ya no lo iban a usar,así lo dejaría limpio para el día siguiente. Hasgard salió del mostrador y fue a pegar el cartel con celo al cristal de la puerta. Pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta,se encontró con Teneo,Selinsa y Saro. Quienes le miraban fijamente y con la clara intención de querer algo.

—¿Qué queréis?— preguntó Hasgard,pero estaba claro que era lo que querían.

—¿Podemos quedarnos con uno?— preguntó Teneo,refiriéndose a los cachorros.

—Lo cuidaremos entre los tres,tú no tendrás que hacerte cargo de él para nada— aseguró Selinsa.

—Por favor,sería genial tener un perrito— pidió Saro.

Hasgard suspiró y se les quedó mirando pensando seriamente el asunto,realmente no le importaba tener un perro,le agradaban y los chicos parecían tener muchas ganas de tenerlo.

—Si me prometéis que lo cuidareis vosotros,lo alimentareis,lo paseareis y demás,por mi de acuerdo— los tres niños le miraron muy ilusionados—Pero a la mínima que vea que lo descuidáis,ya no habrá perro—aseguró tajante.

Los tres niños se miraron mutuamente y asintieron entusiasmados.

—Lo haremos,lo cuidaremos en todo lo que haga falta— aseguraron ilusionados.

Hasgard asintió y les dijo que al día siguiente irían a hablar con el dueño de los cachorros para llevarse uno. Los niños estaban alegres y se pasaron hasta la hora de cenar discutiendo sobre que nombre le pondrían. Durante todo momento Asmita los estuvo escuchando,mientras él se dedicaba a limpiar la pastelería para el día siguiente,fue un rato muy animado y hasta él propuso algunos nombres. A la hora de cerrar,se despidieron y cada cual fue a un lado siguiente,Hasgard y los chicos se despidieron de Asmita desde el portal de su casa,el cual estaba junto a la puerta de la panadería.

Mientras Asmita se marchaba,podía escuchar todavía las discusiones sobre el nombre del perro. Sonrió,le había ido bien ir a trabajar ese día,se sentía mucho más relajado.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi

Asmita se levantó ese día como todos los demás y no le paso como el día anterior. Lo único diferente fue una llamada de Aspros,pero fue corta y no le supuso más dolores de cabeza. Se veía que quería ponerse en plan novio con él,pese a que él no tenía ninguna gana. Se preparó y se fue a trabajar como todos los días,se sentía algo más animado que el día anterior porque apenas había tenido que soportar a Aspros y en el fondo el ir a comer a casa de lo más parecido que tenía a una familia le alegraba más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Caminó con calma como todos los días,recorriendo el camino de siempre. Sentía que había más humedad de lo normal en el ambiente,por lo que seguramente llovería,la lluvia no le era desagradable así que le daba un poco igual,el único problema era que los días de lluvia iba menos gente a la panadería.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la panadería,estaba cerrada,de normal era él el que abría. Sacó sus llaves e hizo lo de todos los días,ya se sabía de memoria donde estaba todo y lo que tenía que hacer. Y Hasgard siempre llegaba ocho minutos después que él para preparar las cosas antes de abrir.

Y como un reloj,mientras Asmita estaba preparando la masa para el pan,llegó Hasgard. Pero al contrario de lo normal,se le notaba algo apurado.

—Hola Asmita—saludó desganado.

—Buenas,¿te ocurre algo?

Hasgard suspiró y se puso a hacer cosas que luego venderían,estaba extrañamente callado,tanto que Asmita casi comenzó a preocuparse. Asmita metió varias barras de pan en el horno,en nada estaría todo listo para abrir.

—Pues verás—habló al fin—Me han mandado que hoy me encargue de distribuir el pan a los pueblecillos que no tienen panaderías—respondió sin muchos ánimos.

Asmita cerró la puerta del horno y se puso a colocar los dulces en sus respectivos lugares para vender,no comprendía como a alguien como Hasgard,le hiciera tan poca gracia ir a los pueblos. Pero dejó que Hasgard fuera contando a su ritmo.

—Y verás,es que a mi los pueblos y todo eso me suelen gustar,pero los pueblos a los que me mandan...tienen unas carreteras horribles,son mas bien caminos de cabras,así que me voy a pegar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde fuera y sin descanso.

—¿Cómo es que te ha tocado hacer eso?—preguntó Asmita extrañado.

—Los que lo hacen de normal se han quedado sin materia para hacer pan porque ayer hubo una tormenta en alta mar y los barcos no salieron,me mosquea un poco el tema,pero como esta es una de las panaderías más grandes de la isla Aspros me lo pidió— soltó un suspiro y le echo un ojo a la panadería en general—aunque si para esto deben recurrir a mi,no quiero imaginar como serán las demás.

Asmita escuchó atentamente lo que le contaba Hasgard mientras seguía con sus tareas,la mención de Aspros en el asunto lo mosqueaba,pero se intentaba convencer a si mismo que solo era una casualidad. Por otra parte hasta Hasgard estaba mosqueado con el asunto,por lo que él se mosqueaba más.

—Si,la verdad es que es algo un poco inquietante— miró a Hasgard— ¿Tendrás suficiente para llevar a los pueblos o hacemos alguna hornada?

—No te preocupes—respondió a la vez que negaba con la mano—Ayer a la noche bajé para hacer suficiente comida para los pueblos,así que tú sigue con lo de siempre.

Asmita asintió y siguió con los suyo. Hasgard se puso a preparar varias cosas y a dejarlas listas antes de irse,lo de los pueblos lo tenía metido en unas cajas con las que Asmita casi tropieza. En la panadería debía ser lo más ordenados posible para evitar que Asmita tropezara con algo,o avisarle donde había dejado ese algo. Por supuesto más de una vez se olvidaban de avisarle.

—¡Ah! Por cierto,que se me olvidaba—dijo Hasgard parando en seco—Hoy lo chavales vendrán antes,así que te ayudaran mientras no este—después de hablar siguió trabajando.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó Asmita.

—Pues ha habido una averiá o algo en la escuela y les dejan salir antes,pero no han dejado muy claro que ha ocurrido—hizo una pausa y le lanzo una mirada a la calle— Tiene una pinta de que va a llover.

—El ambiente esta muy húmedo.

—Si,ademas de caminos de cabras parece que van a ser caminos de cabras con mucha lluvia,espero que no me afecte mucho—hizo una pausa — Entre lo de la escuela,lo de la lluvia y lo de los pueblos,este va a ser un día que vamos,esperemos que no se rompa ni falle nada más,porque a este paso solo nos falta que la tormenta afecte al paseo o haya inundación o saber que.

—Relajate Hasgard y no te preocupes,ya me ocupare de la tienda y de vigilar a los chavales hasta que llegue Dohko.

—Dohko hoy llegará antes,así que te podrás ir a tu hora,le llame ayer a la noche para pedírselo. Pobrecillo,llevo dos días mareandolo con el trabajo,a ver como se lo compenso.

Asmita le miró un poco extrañado,pero agradecido,por un momento se planteó que no podría ir a comer con Manigoldo y Shion. Después estuvieron como un cuarto de hora preparando algunas cosas para los pueblos y Hasgard las estuvo metiendo en su furgoneta,que por fortuna pudo aparcar cerca. Asmita se dedicó a atender a varios de los clientes que iban entrando,en su mayoría eran ancianos.

Hasgard entró,ya había acabado de cargar las cosas en la furgoneta y se iría en nada.

—¿Y lo del perro?—preguntó Asmita recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior.

—A eso,seguramente en algún momento los críos irán a eso o se pasaran antes de venir aquí. De todas maneras he hablado con el dueño antes y ya esta todo arreglado.

Asmita asintió y se olvidó del asunto. Hasgard se despidió y se fue,podía escuchar alguna que otra queja mientras se iba,pero bueno,llevaba desde que había llegado escuchándolas,así que no le prestó mucha atención. El resto de la mañana fue como uno cualquiera,vinieron los clientes de siempre y no tuvo muchas dificultades para atenderlos.

Hacía las doce llegaron los críos,estaban súper contentos y por el sonido de ladridos,Asmita se imaginó que ya tenían al cachorro. Solo había una cosa que no le encajaba,le pareció escuchar dos ladridos de perros diferentes,cuando solo debía de haber un perro. Nota como los tres se le acercan y se quedan frente a él al otro lado del mostrador.

—Hola chicos,¿pasa algo?—preguntó Asmita.

Selinsa y Teneo le lanzaron una mirada a Saro,el cual tenía las manos detrás de la espalda y se encontraba algo avergonzado. Ambos se apartaron y Saro dio un paso al frente,acercándose un poco más al mostrador.

—Pu...pues vera señor Asmita,como vive solo y he pensado,que a lo mejor le podría hacer compañía—dijo muy cortado y le enseñó lo que estaba escondiendo,un cachorro de un color marrón oscuro y con los ojos claros— Como no nos poníamos de acuerdo,le preguntamos al dueño que nombre le pondría y al final le pusimos Spica—contó Saro,las piernas le temblaban— y bueno,es para que no deba estar solo en casa y tenga a alguien que le haga compañía,además,él podría ayudarlo a usted.

Asmita no estaba muy seguro de eso,cuidar a un perro se le hacía una responsabilidad,pero en cierta manera se sentía conmovido por lo que había hecho los niños y no se sentía con ganas de decirles que no. Suspiró,no sabía que hacer.

—Os lo agradezco,pero no se si podría cuidarlo—respondió Asmita ante el ofrecimiento.

Los niños se miraron entre si un poco desilusionados. Teneo acarició al otro cachorro,el que habían cogido para ellos. Su pelo era más claro que Spica,pero sus ojos eran mucho más oscuros,le había puesto Elnath.

—Es que pensábamos,que a lo mejor con un cachorrito,dejaría de estar tan triste—confesó Saro,se sentía muy apenado por el rechazo hacía Spica,porque pensaba que con eso podrían hacer que Asmita estuviera un poco más contento—Es que ayer,le notamos triste y estuvimos pensando sobre algo para alegrarlo y esto fue lo que se nos ocurrió...lo siento mucho si no le gusta—alzó la cabeza y miró a Asmita directamente—Pero ya buscaremos otra cosa para que deje de estar triste.

Asmita se quedó mirando a los niños muy sorprendido,nunca se habría imaginado,que ellos fueran a darse cuenta,de lo triste que se sentía. Ni siquiera Hasgard parecía haberlo notado del todo,pero ellos los había hecho y no solo eso,sino que había intentado animarlo,a su manera,pero lo que le contaba era la intención. Suspiró de nuevo,los niños se habían quedado callados esperando a que dijera algo,solo podía escuchar algunos suaves ladridos.

—Esta bien,me lo quedo—dijo al fin Asmita—Aunque voy a necesitar ayuda para cuidarlo.

Los niños se miraron entre si ilusionados y durante las siguientes horas le estuvieron explicando a Asmita lo que les había contado a ellos y todo lo que había investigado,quien sabe como,sobre el tema de cuidar a un cachorro. Por fortuna esa mañana no fueron demasiados clientes y no tuvieron mucho trabajo.

Poco antes de que Asmita se fuera comenzó a llover,primero fueron solo unas gotas,lo justo para mojar la calle,pero tras unos minutos,la lluvia tomo mucha fuerza. Asmita se imaginó a Hasgard maldiciendolo todo en alguna carretera espantosa mientras intentaba llegar a un pueblo y buscar un lugar para guarnecerse de la lluvia.

Y así,ente pitos y flautas se le fue la mañana a Asmita,llegando hasta la hora de su salida. Se preparó para irse y lo dejo todo lo mejor posible para Dohko. Saro se subió a casa a los cachorros y Asmita le dijo que después de la comida iría a por Spica. Selinsa y Teneo se quedaron encargándose de las cosas de la panadería.

Antes de que Asmita saliera,llegó Dohko con un paraguas naranja,pero eso no pudo evitar que se empapara.

—Esta cayendo la del pulpo—dijo Dohko.

Tras eso sacudió un poco el paraguas y lo metió en el paragüero. El pobre estaba totalmente calado y Teneo fue a por una toalla para que se secara un poco.

— Buenas,perdón por no haber al entrar,pero la tormenta me ha pillado de lleno—dijo Dohko mientras se secaba.

—No te preocupes—dijo Asmita sin más.

Dohko se quedó mirando a Asmita,si bien era cierto que ambos trabajan en el mismo sitio,sus horarios nunca coincidan y tampoco se conocían mucho. Por lo poco que lo había visto,a Asmita le parecía que Dohko era buena persona y probablemente,si lo conociera más le podría caer bien. Asmita caminó hacía la puerta dispuesto a salir.

—¿Vas a salir con la que esta cayendo sin ni siquiera llevar paraguas?—preguntó Dohko algo sorprendido y preocupado.

—Si—fue la simple respuesta de Asmita.

—¿Pero,debes de ir muy lejos?

—No mucho,en un cuarto de hora llego—contestó Asmita.

Dohko fue hacía el paragüero y agarro su paraguas para ofrecérselo a Asmita.

—Te lo presto,así por lo menos no te mojarás—dijo Dohko con una sonrisa.

Asmita se quedó pensándolo durante un momento,el paraguas en teoría le vendría bien aunque con la tormenta que hacía no haría gran cosa. Pero algo le decía que Dohko le seguiría insistiendo hasta que lo aceptara,por lo que decidió ahorrarse este tiempo.

—Bueno,esta bien—extendió la mano y cogió el paraguas,todavía seguía mojado—Te lo devuelvo en un rato.

—No te des prisa,me lo puedes devolver en cuanto te venga bien.

—Gracias,pero como luego debo volver,no me cuesta nada devolvértelo— Asmita fue hacía la calle,desde la puerta podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia— Así que adiós y portaros bien.

Asmita escuchó como los Dohko se despedía y el adiós de Teneo y Selinsa a lo lejos,pero estos apenas pudo escucharlos por culpa de la lluvia. Nada más salir noto el agua en la cara,no solo es que lloviera,es que soplaba algo de aire. Abrió el paraguas y fue a la acera. La lluvia caía a cantaros,no se escuchaba nadas más que la lluvia y el mar,no había nadie por la calle,todo estaba desierto. Asmita caminó hacía la casa lo más rápido que pudo. Aunque llevaba paraguas se mojaba,así que se metió bajo los balcones. No le extrañó que Dohko hubiera llegado tan empapado.

Caminó durante quince minutos,siempre el linea recta y por el paseo marítimo. El mar se escuchaba embravecido,ningún barco habría salido ese día. El paseo marítimo era realmente largo,había mas paseo antes de la tienda de Hasgard y aun continuaba pasando la casa a la que iba. Por lo que le había contado,todas las casas eran diferentes,algunas eran estrechas y con varios pisos,otras eran anchas,de pocos pisos y cada uno individual,también le habían dicho que otra cosa que diferenciaba a una casa,de la que tenía al lado,era la fachada. Las había de todos los materiales y colores,unas blancas,otras rojizas,unas de ladrillo,otras de piedra y todas diferentes.

Y al fin llegó hasta una casa ancha,de tres pisos,con una fachada tan blanca que parecía recién pintada y unas verjas en los balcones que la gente no podía evitar mirar siempre que pasaban. Era una casa en la que había invertido dinero. Las verjas de los balcones había sido hechas por herreros,se retorcían formando figuras orgánicas hacía todas direcciones. El otro aspecto en el que más se fijaba la gente era en la entrada,un gran arco de medio punto que rodeaba unas grandes puertas de madera. Asmita se acercó a la puerta y pulsó el timbre. Se quedó unos minutos esperando,el tejado que sobresalía lo protegía un poco de la lluvia. Al final se había empapado.

La puerta se abrió con un sonoro chirrido,en el tiempo que había vivido allí,nunca había engrasado esa puerta para que dejara de chirriar y por lo que oía,seguían en la misma línea.

De la puerta asomó un anciano de pelo largo y blanco recogido en una coleta,iba vestido de manera informal,pero irradiaba algo que te hacía sentir respeto hacía él. Se quedó mirando a Asmita unos segundos y sonrió.

—Me alegra que al final hayas venido—dijo complacido y se apartó un poco para dejarle paso a Asmita—Bueno,entra que te estas empapando con la lluvia.

Asmita le saludó con la cabeza,cerró el paraguas y entró en la casa. Se preguntaba si estaría igual que la última vez que había estado allí.

—Hola Hakurei,ha pasado mucho tiempo...—comentó Asmita.

—Si,demasiado.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi

Era un salón grande,pero extrañamente cálido y acogedor,Asmita se preguntó durante mucho tiempo como es que ese lugar que en un principio pensaba que le resultaría enorme y frio,le pareció el lugar más cálido en el que había estado. Cuando estuvo fuera comprendió que era porque consideraba ese lugar su hogar y en ese salón en concreto había pasado mucho tiempo.

Asmita se sentó donde solía hacerlo cuando vivía ahí,entre Shion y Yuzuriha,aunque ninguno de los dos estaban. El más cercano era Manigoldo,que se sentaba a la derecha de Shion y a la izquierda de Sage,quien presidia la mesa. Estos dos estaban hablando cuando Asmita llegó,pararon un momento para saludarlo y volvieron con su charla.

—Desde que patrullamos no roban,pero acabamos cansados y las horas de sueño no nos las devuelve nadie—se quejaba Manigoldo— Y ni mencionar cuando te toca guardia con una tormenta como la que esta cayendo hoy.

—Manigoldo,como te he dicho mil veces,estoy de acuerdo en que mandaros a vosotros vigilar a la noche no me parece del todo bien,pero si no os queda otra es lo mejor que podéis hacer y lo sabes.

—No,lo mejor que podría pasar es que Aspros nos hiciera caso y pusiera alguien en el puerto a las noches—replicó Manigoldo malhumorado—Asmita,a ver si le alegras el día y así esta más dispuesto a hacerlos caso.

Asmita levantó la ceja visiblemente molesto ante el comentario,pero prefirió callarse.

—¡Manigoldo! No digas esas cosas—le regañó Sage como si fuera un niño pequeño— Ya lo ves Asmita,sigue igual de siempre.

—No se si alegrarme por ello o pensar que es una desgracia— comentó Asmita.

—Yo también te quiero Barbie —dijo Manigoldo un poco enfurruscado.

Asmita se sentía algo extraño,hacía tiempo que no veía a Sage y que no estaba en esa casa,pero por alguna razón,parecía que todo estaba igual que antes,como si el tiempo no les hubiera afectado,como si diera igual que hubiera estado tanto tiempo sin siquiera llamarles.

—¿Y los demás?—preguntó Asmita extrañado de que solo estuvieran ellos tres en la mesa y en el salón—Hakurei me ha abierto la puerta,pero se ha ido en seguida.

—Pos los rubios,osease,Shion,Yuzuriha y Tokusa,están haciendo la comida—comenzó Manigoldo contando a cada uno con los dedos de una mano— Y de los tres el único que sabe cocinar bien es Shion,así que a saber que sale—hizo una pausa—Atla estaba por ahí siendo Atla y Hakurei a saber que estará haciendo,seguro que nada bueno.

Nada más acabar Asmita pudo escuchar a la perfección la colleja que le propinó Hakurei a Manigoldo. El cual entró en el momento que comenzó a especular sobre lo que estaría haciendo.

—Para tu información,estaba echándole un ojo a los cocineros—dijo Hakurei,quien se sentó al otro lado de Sage y frente a Manigoldo.

—¿Tú supervisando la comida? —preguntó Manigoldo fingiendo estar sorprendido y entre risas.

—Chaval,te recuerdo que antes de que Shion aprendiera a cocinar yo era el que hacía aquí la comida.

—Y yo te recuerdo que Shion aprendió a cocinar por no comer lo que nos hacías—le recordó Manigoldo—Aquí el que mejor come soy yo,que vivo con Shion.

—Yo que tú estaría muy agradecido de eso,te aterra hasta preparar un huevo frito—le devolvió Hakurei.

Manigoldo iba a responderle a Hakurei,lo malo de las lluvias de puñaladas traperas entre esos dos,es que ambos quería tener la última palabra,pero en este caso Asmita cayo en la cuenta de que Manigoldo había mencionado que Shion y él vivían juntos,así que interrumpió la discusión.

—¿Shion y tú vivís juntos?—preguntó Asmita sorprendido.

Manigoldo se le quedó mirando unos instantes.

—Si,desde hace unos meses—respondió—Si que hacía tiempo que no hablábamos si no lo sabías.

—Es que hace como un año o así que no hablábamos—aclaró Sage— Y como unos tres desde que te fuiste de la casa.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la sala ante ese comentario.

—Entonces...¿en serio vivís juntos?—Asmita rompió el silencio tras unos minutos.

—Si,como he dicho,desde hace unos meses—respondió Manigoldo de una manera un poco agresiva— ¿Es que ahora estar sordo?

—No,es que me sorprende—contestó Asmita.

Ya hacía años que sabia de la relación que compartían Manigoldo y Shion,pero por eso de que la conocía,le extrañaba que fuera algo lo suficientemente serio como para vivir juntos en una casa a parte. No era tanto por Shion,si no por Manigoldo. Quien por todos era sabido,había tenido una vida en la que durar más de unas horas con la misma persona ya era un logro a tener en cuenta. Por ello cuando comenzó a tontear con Shion jamás se podía imaginar que fuera lo suficientemente en serio como para vivir juntos,pero ese punto de vista no era solo suyo,lo compartía con muchos que conocía a Manigoldo.

—Créeme,a mi a veces todavía me cuesta creérmelo—aseguró Hakurei.

—Gracias viejo,me alegra que confíes en mi de esa manera—dijo Manigoldo con sarcasmo.

—¿Y cómo es la casa?—Asmita prefirió intervenir antes de que esos dos volvieran con otra de sus discusiones.

—Pues la verdad es que esta bastante bien,es una casa pequeña,de tres pisos—contó Manigoldo—Eso si,es super estrecha y con las casas que tiene al lado,aun parece más estrecha. Pero para nosotros dos nos sobra. Esta pasando la panadería donde trabajas,cerca de la entrada y la lonja del puerto,así que a la hora de ir a trabajar nos viene de perlas. Y ¿qué más? Ah bueno,tiene unas vistas bonitas,del puerto,el mar y algo de la lonja,esta en el paseo marítimo. A Shion le gustó mucho esa casa por las vistas.

Asmita escuchó con atención todo lo que le decía Manigoldo.

—Si quieres te puedes pasar un día de estos,cuando tengamos fiesta o algo así—le dijo Manigoldo.

—Bueno,hoy me imagino que has tenido el día libre—comentó Asmita.

—¡Pues claro que si! No salgo ni loco con la que esta cayendo ahí fuera—dijo Manigoldo.

—Pero pronto serán las fiestas del pueblo y esos días te los pillas libres todos los años—comentó Sage.

—Oh si,las fiestas del pueblo,¡que ganas!—dijo Manigoldo ilusionado como un crio—Me encantan—miró a Asmita—Pues alguno de esos día pásate,dame un toque antes al móvil que como son fiestas ya sabes,a saber donde puede estar uno.

—Y más siendo que Shion esta en la charanga—recordó Hakurei.

—Si,recuerdo que el año pasado o así me lo dijisteis,creo recordar que tocaba bien el saxofón.

—Y es el que toca,tengo conciertos de saxofón todas las noches,todas—contó Manigoldo,se le notaba estar un poco harto de eso.

Siguieron hablando un poco más sobre temas triviales,hasta que al final llegó Tokusa con un bol de ensalada,estaba contento y se le veía orgulloso por algo que había hecho bien. Saludó a Asmita y después se fue a buscar a Atla para decirle que ya iban a comer.

Poco después llegó Shion con un plato en cada mano,eran truchas. También saludó a Asmita al entrar y fue repartiendo a cada uno su comida.

—¿Tanto os habéis tardado para hacer una maldita trucha?—preguntó Manigoldo—Si en casa las haces en un pis pas.

—En casa no debo hacer trucha para siete y enseñar a dos personas a hacerla—respondió Shion—Y luego no debo limpiar todo el desastre que se ha armado.

—Mejor ni pregunto—dijo Hakurei resignado.

—Pues si,mejor y ya ni te digo la que se ha liado con el postre,ha costado más limpiar eso que hacerla comida.

Shion acabó de repartir los platos y se sentó en su sitio listo para comer. Poco después llegó Yuzuriha y se sentó junto a Asmita,quedando frente a Sage. Por último llegaron Tokusa,el cual se sentó junto a Yuzuriha y Atla,quien se sentó entre Tokusa y Hakurei. Al estar todos sentados Asmita no pudo recordar porqué Yuzuriha se sentaba frente a Sage,cuando lo lógico habría sido que fuera Hakurei el que se sentara ahí.

La comida fue tranquila,como las de antaño,casi parecia que el tiempo no había pasado entre ellos,casi.

—Asmita,¿cómo fue tu viaje?—preguntó de repente Hakurei.

—Fue bastante bien,no encontré todo lo que quería hallar,pero logre dar con muchas cosas de las que buscaba—respondió Asmita.

—Nunca le pillaré el sentido a ese viaje espiritual tuyo—comentó Manigoldo.

—Ya sabemos que el coco no te da para tanto Manigoldo—dijo Hakurei.

Y volvieron a discutir como siempre,pero a Asmita no le importó,no estaba de humor como para hablar de ese viaje y menos delante de tanta gente,aunque fueran ellos. Realmente ese viaje había cambiado muchas cosas,a lo mejor demasiadas.

Acabaron con la comida y llegó la hora del postre,era una tarda de cuatro chocolates y estaba realmente buena. Aunque algunas partes se había quedado un poco raras,cosa que recalcó Manigoldo. Pero lo importante era el sabor y sobre eso no hubo ninguna queja.

—No sabia que habías aprendido a cocinar repostería Shion—comentó Asmita.

—La verdad es que no suelo hacer muchas veces postres,pero como ciertas personas se empeñaron—le echó una rápida ojeada a Yuzuriha y Tokusa—pues no me quedó otra,aunque solo se hacer cuatro cosas.

—Aunque lo que realmente le duele es que pese al millón de veces que lo ha intentado,es incapaz de hacer pastelitos de limón,siempre se le estropean—se burló Manigoldo—Y por eso siempre los compra,porque le gustan demasiado.

Shion miró a Manigoldo con cara de pocos amigos y le propinó una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Ey! ¡Qué ha dolido!—se quejó Manigoldo.

—No seas un quejicas—contestó Shion y continuó comiendo su trozo de tarta.

—Me sorprendió que acabases trabajando con Hasgard,pensaba que no os llevabais del todo bien—dejó caer Sage.

—A mi también me extrañó,pero cuando volví y me puse a buscar trabajo,para mi sorpresa y mi suerte,me dijo que tenía un puesto libre en la pastelería y que si quería podía ocuparlo. En ese momento me vino bastante bien para lograr la estabilidad que buscaba y bueno,no me quejo,estoy bastante bien ahí.

—La verdad es que me imagino que fue una mejora en comparación con el chaval que estaba antes—habló Tokusa.

—¿Había otra persona antes?—preguntó,le sorprendía que Hasgard nunca había mencionado eso.

—Lo había,pero era un chico problemático,así que después de una discusión muy fuerte con Hasgard se largó—contó Manigoldo—Aunque de aquí el que más tuvo el honor de conocerlo fue Shion—miró a este con una sonrisa sarcástica—Y creo recordar que era algo así como el amante chiflado de tu amiguito—esa última palabra la dijo con algo de desprecio.

—No era el amante chiflado de Dohko,ni siquiera estuvieron juntos—defendió Shion un poco molesto—Simplemente no soportaba a Dohko y la liaba de vez en cuando,eran más como nemesis o archienemigos,guardando las distancias claro.

—¿Quién demonios tiene un archienemigo?—preguntó Manigoldo con sarcasmo—Porque si ese puede tener,¡yo también quiero un archienemigo!

Shion suspiró e intentó armarse de paciencia. Asmita notó que el tiempo que había pasado viviendo con Manigoldo le había dado mas paciencia,hace unos años ya lo habría tirado de la silla, o algo peor.

—No me tires de la lengua Mani—fue la respuesta contenida de Shion—A lo que estábamos,que el chico a parte de las constantes discusiones con Dohko,solía meterse en muchos problemas y peleas callejeras. Y un día Hasgard se hartó de que se la jugara tanto y se metiera en esos líos,por lo que quiso convencerlo para que dejara de meterse en esos embrollos,pero se caldearon los ánimos y se fue para no volver.

—Y desde entonces nunca lo hemos vuelto a ver—finalizó Manigoldo haciendo una imitación de la voz de Shion,que estaba claramente destinada a burlarse de él,lo que le costó otra patada en la pierna y en el mismo sitio que antes—¡Ay! Al final me va a salir un moratón.

—Y bien merecido—matizó Shion.

—Se me ha hecho curiosa esa historia. Hasrgard nunca me había contado nada sobre eso y os aseguro que Hasgard cuenta muchas cosas.

—Seguramente fue porque quiso hacer algo por ese chico,al igual que hizo por Teneo,Selinsa y Saro,pero al no haberlo podido lograr,se siente culpable—intervino Sage.

Tras esta conversación la cosa volvió a irse por los temas sin importancia,pero divertidos. Acabaron de comer y recogieron la mesa,Hakurei dijo que dejaran todo en la cocina que ya limpiaria él los platos cuando se fueran. A Asmita le costó creer que lo decía en serio y a Sage aun más. Después prepararon algo de café y volvieron a sentarse en la mesa,igual que antes para comerlo. Hasta Atla se quedó,aunque este solo fue por comer las pastas. Tokusa y Yuzuriha estaban comenzando a tomar café,como gritando que ya se estaban haciendo mayores. Shion bebia mucho café,al igual que Manigoldo. Y Sage y Hakurei era como les diera,aunque Hakurei mas que echarle azúcar al café,le echaba café al azúcar. Y al final,llegó la conversación que tanto se temía Asmita,pero que en cierta forma prefería pasarla cuanto antes mejor,su repentino compromiso con Aspros.

—Bueno,dejémonos de mierdas,veo que ninguno de vosotros va a soltar la pregunta que nos llevamos haciendo unos días—comenzó Manigoldo—¿En serio Asmita?¿En serio con Aspros?

—Si Manigoldo,va en serio—contestó Asmita sin más.

—Nos ha pillado un poco por sorpresa,no sabíamos que estabais saliendo—comentó Sage.

—A mi también me pillo por sorpresa—dijo Asmita intentando aparentar un poco de ilusión,pero no le salía,así que dejo de intentar aparentar—Pero bueno,así va a ser.

—¿Y para cuando es?—preguntó Tokusa.

—Pues aun no tenemos fecha prevista,pero seguramente será un poco a la larga,como hemos llevado nuestra relación en secreto hasta ahora,pues queremos adaptarnos un poco a las cosas—mintió Asmita,no les gustaba mentirles,pero era lo mejor.

Pero ellos parecieron sospechar que mentía,aunque se lo callaron.

—Bueno,si es así,felicidades—felicitó Sage—Aspros puede tener sus cosas,pero es un buen hombre,seguro que estaréis bien—Asmita pudo notar,como ni siquiera Sage,parecía del todo seguro con eso de que se casara con Aspros.

—Es un pomposo imbécil,no se que has visto en él,pero bueno,todos cometemos nuestros errores,así que felicidades y espero que te trate mejor que como trata al resto del mundo,mirándonos desde su alta nube—habló Manigoldo.

Aunque Asmita no pudo demostrarlo,agradeció una a una las palabras de Manigoldo,al fin sentía que alguien a parte de él,era capaz de odiar a Aspros.

—Si,felicidades—felicitó Shion,sin muchos ánimos.

Tokusa,Yuzuriha y Atla fueron los siguientes en felicitarle,solo quedaba Hakurei.

—Hasta que no os vea casados no pienso felicitaros—dijo cortante Hakurei,no parecía confiar en todo aquello.

Después de eso Asmita contó algo sobre la buena relación que tenían Aspros y él,para aparentar un poco y que no sospecharan,no quería que se enteraran de la verdad,podía cometer el error de intentar ayudarle. Y Asmita no quería que les pasara nada. Al final se le hizo las seis y Asmita pensó que era hora de irse ya,pero la lluvia no había cesado todavía.

Por fortuna Shion y Manigoldo también se iban ya a su casa,así que se ofrecieron a llevarlo en coche. Asmita aceptó.

Se despidieron de los demás y ya se fueron,Asmita cogió el paraguas de Dohko y Shion se le quedó mirando.

—¿Ese es el paraguas de Dohko?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Si,me lo ha dejado para que no me mojara—contestó Asmita.

—Es muy propio de él hacer ese tipo de cosas—comentó con una sonrisa—Se lo regalé yo,como tenía unos tigres muy graciosos que me recordaron a él.

Asmita pudo notar como Manigoldo pareció ponerse celoso,pero no quiso decir nada al respecto. Salieron a la calle bajo la tormenta y en seguida se metieron en el coche. Era un coche pequeño,pero nuevo,olía a nuevo que echaba atrás. Shion se sentó en el asiento del piloto,Manigoldo en el del copiloto y Asmita atrás.

En nada llegó a la panadería,se despidió de Manigoldo y Shion,los cuales le dieron su número para poder quedar en otra ocasión. Asmita entró en la panadería y le devolvió el paraguas a Dohko,en esa ocasión se percató de que parecía tenerle especial afecto a ese paraguas.

Llamó al portero automático para que Saro le devolviera al cachorro,pero este le respondió que estaba muy a gusto con su hermano y Asmita le propuso que mejor que Saro se lo cuidara hasta que tuviera unos días más de vida,pero que él lo visitaría todos los días. Saro aceptó.

Cuando se despidió y se fue a casa,Hasgard todavía no había vuelto a la panadería. Al llegar a su casa se tumbó un rato en el sofá pensando en mil cosas,en su viaje,en Aspros,en todo. Hasta que le llamó Aspros por teléfono y se vio obligado a hablar con él como si fueran una pareja feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi

Asmita se despertó más pronto de lo normal ese día,en un principio pensó en que simplemente se daría la vuelta y dormiría hasta la hora de siempre. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que era muy pronto y que si hacía las mismas cosas que de costumbre,saldría de casa antes de que Aspros le llamará para ver como estaba. Así que inmediatamente se levantó,no quería soportar otra llamada de Aspros,ya vería en que dedicaba el tiempo que le sobraba,pero de momento,se evitaba la llamada.

Así que aunque fuera más temprano,Asmita hizo exactamente lo mismo que todas las mañanas y cuando salió por la puerta,era por lo menos una hora antes de lo que solía hacer. Al salir a la calle lo primero que notó fue el viento frio,casi parecía que estaban en invierno con el mal tiempo que hacía,por fortuna llevaba una chaqueta. Era otro día nublado y ventoso,el suelo estaba mojado de todo lo que había llovido a la noche y la verdad,tenía pinta de que volvería a llover pronto,el ambiente estaba muy húmedo.

Mientras caminaba por el paseo marítimo se preguntaba que podría hacer en esa hora que tenía. En ese instante,escuchó las campanillas de una puerta. Reconoció esas campanillas y se quedó parado frente a esa tienda.

Era una librería pequeña,se encontraba en el bajo de un edificio de dos pisos. La fachada de la librería estaba cubierta de madera pintada,a la cual por cierto le hacía falta una mano de pintura. Asmita se preguntó si el dueño de la librería estaría,generalmente se encontraba una joven a la que tenía contratada y él salía de pesca. Pero ese día dudaba que saliera nadie a pescar y como tenía tiempo,no perdía nada por ver si estaba un viejo amigo. Así que entró.

— ¡oh! Buenos días,¿qué desea?

Era la chica que estaba contratada,Asmita creía recordar que se llamaba Fluorite,no llegaba ni a los diecisiete años,era bajita y pecosa. Siempre se había preguntado de donde había salido esa criá y como había acabado trabajando ahí,pero le parecía algo inapropiado de preguntar.

— Buenas,¿esta Degel?—preguntó Asmita,el que la reconociera,no era sinónimo de que entablaría una conversación mucho más larga con ella.

—¡Ah si! Esta por el fondo—le respondió alegremente— ¡Ey! A ti te conozco,¿eres amigo del señor Degel no?

— Gracias y si,soy amigo de Degel.

Asmita caminó hacía el fondo de la tienda,tras golpearse con varias pilas de libros,recordó porque no solía ir mucho. Degel era una persona muy muy organizada y en su casa estaba todo ordenado al milímetro,tarea muy complicada teniendo en cuenta de que vivía con Kardia,pero en esa librería,todo estaba muy desordenado. Los pasillos eran muy estrechos y no se veía ninguna pared,todo estaba cubierto de estantería con libros,de todos los colores y tamaños. Incluso había algunos apilados en el suelo,esos eran los que más dolores de cabeza le daban a Asmita.

Fluorite no era ni mucho menos tan ordenada como Degel. Este antes se encargaba de la librería,pero lo dejó hace unos cuatro años y contrató a esa chica para que se encargara de ella. Esa librería había pertenecido a su familia y le tenía mucho cariño.

Tras golpearse con varias pilas de libros,tirar otras tantas y tener que andar pegado a las estanterías, logró llegar hasta donde Degel estaba leyendo. La tienda era pequeña y un tanto agobiante,pero el camino a Asmita se le hizo eterno.

Degel estaba sentado en un sofá rojo brillante pegado a la pared,rodeado de varias pilas de libros y con sus gafas puestas. A un lateral había una caja,probablemente llena de libros con varios vasos de plástico,que antes había llevado café,como lo delataba también el olor. Frente a Degel había una banqueta con la que se chocó Asmita y en la que finalmente se sentó.

—Hola Degel,¿Cómo estas?—Asmita no sabía casi ni por donde empezar.

Degel levantó la vista del libro,para luego colocar un marcapáginas que le indicara hasta donde había leído y por último colocarlo sobre una de las pilas de libros.

—He estado mejor,¿y tú?—se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la caja de cartón— Ha pasado mucho tiempo,desde que no nos veíamos.

— Estoy bien,bueno,más o menos...— hizo una pequeña pausa,se sentía algo culpable por no haber ido a visitarlo antes—¿Qué te ocurre? El ambiente esta muy cargado y huele mucho a café,en serio,mucho,no quiero imaginar cuantos te has tomado con lo pronto que es todavía. También esta el detalle de que no paras de moverte inquieto por todo el café que te has tomado,en serio,¿que te pasa?

Degel se le quedo mirando unos instantes,creyendo que estaba quieto. Pero al mencionar Asmita lo inquieto que estaba,se percató de que varias partes de su cuerpo,como las piernas o las manos,no se quedaban quietas.

— Si,me he tomado ya como...seis cafés o algo así— admitió Degel.

— ¿Sabes que hay un número mínimo de cafés que una persona puede tomar en un determinado tiempo y si lo sobrepasas mueres?— preguntó Asmita con cierto tono de broma.

— Asmita,deja de meterte conmigo,ya lo he pillado— se defendió Degel moviendo los brazos,de una manera más exagerada a lo que estaba acostumbrado— Es que esta noche no he pegado ojo y ahora estoy que me caigo de sueño.

— Ah bien,y no se...¿por qué no te vas a dormir?.

Degel suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara para frotarse un poco los ojos,tenía unas ojeras horribles.

— Kardia ha pasado mala noche— contestó Degel algo apenado— y he estado toda la noche en vela ocupándome de él.

Asmita se sintió un poco mal por haberse metido con Degel,siendo que estaba así por ese tema. Kardia era el gran punto débil de Degel y era el único que le hacía verse como una persona cálida. Incluso con él y aunque eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo,tendía a ser alguien un poco frio y distante.

— Vaya,lo siento— se disculpó— ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?

— Mejor...lo he dejado durmiendo en casa...

— ¿Por qué no te has quedado con él? No es por meterme donde no me llaman,pero así podrías descansar y lo tendría vigilado...— hizo un pequeña pausa— ¿ O es que habéis discutido?

Degel volvió a frotarse los ojos y lanzo un suspiro largo.

— No,no hemos discutido,increíblemente discutimos mucho menos de lo que la gente piensa — suspiró de nuevo— Perdón,siempre me preguntan si hemos discutido cuando se dan estas cosas,pero no,no es eso...Es que Kardia es demasiado Kardia y le molesta que le este curando más de lo que él considera oportuno,además,si me quedo se empeña en hacer cosas para las que ni mucho menos,esta en buenas condiciones de hacer...

Asmita le escuchó atentamente. Le sorprendió que le contará todo eso,Degel nunca solía decir ni pio de ciertas cosas de su relación con Kardia.

— Por eso lo mejor es cuando se le ha pasado lo gordo y cuando estoy seguro de que no va a recaer,lo dejo descansando y durmiendo hasta que se encuentra mejor. Pero el muy maldito debe tener un radar o algo,porque me detecta con una facilidad apabullante cuando estoy en casa,por eso me voy. Y como no tenía donde dormir,pues me he venido aquí a leer un rato,para ver si aguanto despierto y en unas horas,cuando Kardia se encuentre ya bien,poder ir a dormir a casa.

Asmita extendió su mano hacia donde estaba la de Degel apoyada,la puso en encima y luego la apretó un poco. Fue su manera de darle ánimos y sin duda,una manera no muy propia de él.

— ¿Me lees algo? Como en los viejos tiempos— pidió Asmita con una sonrisa.

Degel se quedó mirando a Asmita un poco sorprendido,pero asintió,cosa que a Asmita no le sirvió mucho como respuesta.

— Claro,¿qué quieres que te lea?.

— Lo que creas que me pueda gustar,conoces muy bien mis gustos— pausa— Oye,¿has desayunado?

— Em,no la verdad— admitió Degel.

— Pues hoy voy muy bien de tiempo al trabajo,así que te invito a desayunar.

Asmita se levantó y comenzó a andar por la tienda,esa vez ya más o menos le sonaba por donde debía de ir,pero eso no evitó que se diera algún que otro golpe. Hasta que Degel se levantó y lo ayudó a salir cogiéndole del brazo. Así,ambos salieron de la tienda y en la puerta Degel le soltó el brazo a Asmita. Se despidieron de Fluorite y salieron.

— ¿Tiene tanta pinta de que va a llover como creo?— preguntó Asmita mirando hacia el cielo.

— Si,creo que debería de haberme cogido el paraguas antes de salir.

— No te preocupes,a una mala,yo llevo uno en la mochila.

De repente,la conversación se vio cortada por una llamada al móvil de Asmita. Asmita reconoció inmediatamente que era Aspros quien llamaba. Para poder saber quien le llamaba al móvil,le ponía una música diferente a cada contacto. Por un momento pensó en contestar e incluso se llevó la mano al bolsillo para hacerlo,pero luego se le ocurrió que se podía librar de esa llamada con la excusa de que no la había oído. No respondió.

— ¿No vas a contestar?— preguntó Degel,todavía se podía escuchar el móvil sonando.

— No,no es importante.

Caminaron hacía una cafetería cercana que Degel conocía. En ella trabajaba una vieja amiga suya de la infancia,se llamaba Seraphine. Era una cafetería pequeña y estrecha,en el interior no había mas que dos mesas con sillas,todo lo demás estaba en la terraza. Pero en ese sitio hacía ellas la repostería y los dulces,así que estaban muy buenos. También vendían prensa. Se sentaron en una de las mesas que había dentro,el bar estaba solo. Seraphine les atendió y tras servirles la comida,se salió fuera para limpiar algunas mesas.

— Oye Asmita...Hay una cosa,sobre la que no te he preguntado— comenzó Degel,Asmita no tenía ninguna duda sobre lo que le iba a preguntar— Tú y Aspros...¿en serio?

Si,le preguntó exactamente lo que sabía que le preguntaría. Tomó un sorbo de su café con leche y se preparó para responderle.

— Si,nos vamos a casar ¡ah! Y no eres el primero que reacciona así— a este paso Asmita sentía que llegaría un momento en el que su gran paciencia se acabaría y mandaría a alguien a la mierda — Se que es extraño y un poco inesperado...pero así es.

— ¿Y cuando os...?— Degel estaba sorprendido,tanto que casi parecía incapaz de pronunciar la palabra "casáis" o similares.

— No hay fecha,pero es algo a la larga— Asmita levantó la mano para que pudiera ver el anillo— Solo que le hacía ilusión pedírmelo.

Degel comió una de las rosquillas que se había pedido,no se había pedido café como Asmita,en su lugar se estaba tomando leche con cola cao,llevaba ya mucho café en sangre.

— Es que Asmita,comprende...que es algo que no te ves venir— se le notaba algo reticente— Es más,yo pensaba que no lo aguantabas...más aun después de algunas conversaciones que tuvimos.

— Bueno,parece que del odio al amor,hay también un paso— Asmita no sabía ya que escusas poner para que no se le notara que era el primero al que la boda no le hacía ninguna gracia.

El silencio reinó durante unos minutos. Solo se escuchaba de fondo a Seraphine moviendo las mesas de la calle. Degel tomó un sorbo de su leche con cola cao y luego se quedó mirando fijamente a Asmita,como queriéndose creer lo que le estaba contando.

— Pues si,parece que solo hay un paso...pero tú ya sabes,que no es alguien que me caiga del todo bien — comentó teniendo cuidado de sus palabras para no molestarlo— Curiosamente,con su hermano me llevo bastante bien.

— ¿Tiene un hermano?— preguntó Asmita un poco sorprendido,Aspros nunca le había mencionado nada de ningún hermano.

— Em,pues si,tiene un hermano— dijo Degel un poco extrañado— ¿No te ha contado sobre él?— Asmita negó— Bueno,no se porqué,pero si,tiene un hermano pequeño y además son gemelos.

El tema del hermano intrigó bastante a Asmita,no se había enterado de que Aspros tuviera un hermano gemelo y eso le molestaba. Tanto que Aspros se le ponía en plan novio y ni siquiera le había hablado sobre su familia.

— Bueno,él verá lo que hace...a lo mejor esta esperando para presentármelo en el momento que él considere oportuno.

Degel negó indicando que él no tenía ni idea y que a saber porqué sería. Todavía se movía mucho,pero ya estaba más tranquilo que cuando había estado en la librería.

— Bueno,es majo,aunque un poco bruto. Nos conocimos de casualidad,yo tampoco sabía que Aspros tenía un hermano,es más,la primera vez que nos cruzamos lo confundí con él. Al principio me mostré un poco reticente a creerme lo del hermano gemelo— mojó una de las rosquillas en la leche y se la comió— Pero bueno,al final estuvimos hablando y demás,nos llevamos bien,pero nuestro gustos son bastante diferentes. Pero como a ambos nos gusta pescar,solemos ir algunas noches a pescar a la playa. A lo noche en la playa se esta muy bien,esta todo muy tranquilo y solo estamos los pescadores. Algunos días hacemos cenas ahí.

Asmita le escuchó atentamente,le sonaba de haber escuchado a alguien hablar sobre lo de ir a pescar a las noches. Haciendo memoria se acordó de un amigo de Hasgard y Aspros,que de vez en cuando se pasaba por la panadería. Eran los tres bastante amigos desde la infancia,así que siempre que podía,iba a ver a Hasgard. Y si no le fallaba la memoria,un día mencionó que lo que estaba comprando era para su pareja,que también pescaba a las noches y que iban a hacer una cena. ¡Ah si! El amigo se llamaba Sísifo.


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba claro que ese día iba a llover,como los anteriores. Las puerta de cristal que daba la terraza estaba abierta y las finas cortinas no paraban de moverse,le ponía algo nervioso,pero no quiso levantarse a cerrarlas,así que se dio media vuelta e intentó seguir durmiendo. La habitación estaba a oscuras y la puerta cerrada. Se preguntaba quien habría abierto la puerta de la terraza,bueno,ya le preguntaría a los otros dos a ver quien había sido. Se cubrió con toda la manta,total,ahora estaba solo en gran cama de matrimonio,así que no le quitaba su parte de la manta a nadie.

Afuera,en la terraza,estaba un chico de unos quince años. Tenía el pelo castaño y unos grandes ojos azules. Los observaba todo,a la gente,a los coches,al mar. Bajó la mirada a la calle y pudo ver salir de la librería de abajo a Degel y a Asmita. Los conocía un poco de vista,e incluso alguna que otra vez había hablado con ellos,pero nada más. Su tío Sísifo si que tenía más relación con Degel,de vez en cuando bajaba a la librería para ver si estaba. Y si se encontraba ahí,pasaban las horas hablando. Su tio El Cid también conocía a Degel,solían pescar juntos. Pero con Asmita no tenían mucha relación,solo que trabajaba en la tienda de uno de los mejores amigos de su tío Sísifo y que había vivido en la casa de Sage,a quien Sísifo visitaba mínimo una vez a la semana.

Regulus suspiró. Estaba comenzando a pillar frio,la barandilla sobre la que estaba apoyado estaba congelada y la brisa helada no ayudaba. Así que se metió al piso,de todas maneras en nada debería vestirse para irse a clase.

Entró en la habitación de sus tíos con sigilo,uno todavía seguía en la cama. Pero se había movido y enroscado con la manta. Cerró la puerta de cristal con todo el sigilo que fue capaz y después salió por la otra puerta procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez fuera bajó las escaleras,al piso que estaba junto sobre la librería de Degel y se metió en su cuarto. Su cuarto también tenía terraza,pero prefería la del cuarto de sus tios,era más alta y podía ver mejor las cosas.

En ese momento escuchó el timbre de la puerta de abajo,salió de su cuarto y miró hacía las escaleras,parecía que su tío Sísifo no lo había escuchado,estaría arriba en la cocina.

— ¡Han llamado al timbre!— avisó a gritos,esperando que Sísifo se enterara.

— ¡Abre por favor,que estoy cocinando! — se escuchó desde el piso de arriba.

El timbre volvió a sonar,así que Regulus bajó corriendo por las escaleras de madera,las cuales hacían mucho ruido cuando alguien iba por ellas. Llegó hasta el pequeño vestíbulo. No era muy grande,pero tenía algunos muebles de madera bastante trabajados. El vestíbulo era pequeño porque gran parte de esa planta se la llevaba la tienda de Degel. Corrió sobre la alfombra que había en mitad del lugar,era suave y agradable. Y llegó hasta la puerta que abrió sin más.

— Hola— saludó Regulus al recién llegado.

En la puerta estaba Aspros,a Regulus le sorprendió verlo en la puerta de su casa. No es que fuera raro que Aspros visitara a Sísifo,pero de normal lo hacía a la tarde o solían quedar en otros lugares. Casi nunca se pasaba por su casa y siempre que lo hacía,solía a ser cuando no estaban ni él ni El Cid.

— Hola Regulus,¿esta tú tío?— preguntó Aspros con una radiante y amable sonrisa.

Regulus asintió como respuesta a su pregunta. Se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de la puerta,como si pretendiera que esta le protegiera de Aspros. No sabía porqué,pero ese hombre le inquietaba,solo que no se lo decía a nadie porque no quería que Sísifo se sintiera incomodo,si eran amigos,no podía ser una mala persona.

— Si si,esta arriba cocinando el desayuno— respondió. Se apartó un poco y abrió algo más la puerta para que pudiera entrar— Pasa.

— Bien,gracias.

Aspros entró y subió hacía la cocina,había estado las suficientes veces como para saber donde estaba. Regulus por su parte,se fue a su cuarto para prepararse para ir a clase.

Aspros llegó hasta la puerta de la cocina,estaba cerrada,con razón Sísifo no lo escuchaba. Sonrió y sin más entró en la cocina.

— ¿Quién era?— preguntó Sísifo pensando que era Regulus.

Sísifo estaba cocinando,así que no veía la puerta. La cocina era grande,pero porque no solo era cocina,también era comedor. En el lateral izquierdo estaba la parte de la cocina y donde se encontraba Sísifo en ese momento,mientras que en la parte derecha había una mesa plegada,apoyada a la pared con varias sillas. Para los tres que vivían ahí era más que suficiente.

— Yo— respondió Aspros.

Sísifo al reconocer la voz de Aspros se giró con una sonrisa,hacia días que no lo veía.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué sorpresa! — exclamó Sísifo alegremente — Hacía días que no te veía.

Aspros entró en la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas mirando hacía Sísifo,conocía bien su casa,así que no tenía problema a hacer esas cosas aunque no le invitaran.

— Pues si,hace días que ni te veo a ti ni a Hasgard,así que me he dicho,pues voy a hacerle una visita.

Sísifo acabó de preparar su desayuno y se sentó a comerlo junto donde Aspros se había sentado,era baicon con huevos fritos y zumo de naranja. Generalmente no desayunaba eso,solo cuando tenía el día libre.

— Bueno,siempre me alegra verte y más ahora— le miro sonriente— Felicidades por lo de tú boda,que callado te lo tenías ¿eh?

Aspros se rió ante el comentario,sin duda el tema de su boda con Asmita había sido una sorpresa para todos,tanto para los amigos de Asmita como para los suyos. Por supuesto que no iba a ir diciendo a sus amigos el como había logrado el si por parte de Asmita,eso era algo que muy pocos sabían. Tenía que mantener su buena reputación de buen hombre ante todos,debía seguir siendo el perfecto y caritativo Gobernador de la isla al que todos querían.

— Bueno,ya sabes lo discreto que es Asmita,no quería que nuestra relación se supiera. En esta isla los cotilleos corren como la pólvora.

— Pues si y mas siendo que Hasgard es uno de los grandes cotillas de la isla— comentó Sisifo a modo de broma mientras seguía con su desayuno. Aspros no pudo evitar reírse ante ese comentario.

— ¡Qué gran verdad Sísifo!— Aspros paró de reírse y prosiguió— Bueno,pues eso,lo mantuvimos en secreto porque bueno,si a eso le sumas que soy el Gobernador de esta isla...pues es un asunto un poco,no se,importante. Por alguna razón a la gente de la isla de interesa con quien salgo y dejo de salir,por eso era una relación secreta...esto parece una peli.

— Bueno,supongo que a las revistas y periódicos locales les interesa tener algo con lo que entretener a la gente— bebió un poco de su zumo— ¿Sabes? A veces se me hace raro que seas el Gobernador de la isla,me suena como,no se,tan increíble.

Aspros se rio un poco por lo que decía Sísifo. Cuando él salió como Gobernador de la isla se sintió tan satisfecho,había dedicado tantos años en serlo,que cuando lo logró casi no se lo podía creer. Hubo un momento en que casi lo dio todo por perdido,en el que sintió que todo había sido inútil,pero finalmente solo fue una prueba de Sage y cuando la superó,él fue escogido como el sucesor de Sage. Tuvo suerte,si hubieran tardado un poco más en decirle que solo había sido una prueba,lo habría echado todo a perder.

— Créeme,a veces no me lo creo ni yo—comentó Aspros con modestia.

Sísifo solo se rio y comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin demasiada importancia. Aspros observó como Sísifo acabó de desayunar y se levantó para fregar el plato y el baso,mientras seguian hablando de sus cosas. Después Sísifo se puso a cocinar de nuevo.

—¿Quién queda por desayunar?—preguntó Aspros con curiosidad.

—El Cid,¿quién va a ser sino?—respondió Sísifo.

Aspros solamente asintió y se quedo sentado mirando a Sísifo,el cual de vez en cuando hablaba y Aspros le respondía sin mucho animo. A Aspros no le caía bien El Cid,ni ahora,ni nunca y era algo mutuo. Cuando se enteró de que esos dos empezaron a salir,se hizo ilusiones con que sería algo pasajero y que no durarían mas de dos meses. Ahora Regulus consideraba a El Cid como su tío y cada vez que le escuchaba llamarlo así,le entraban ganas de darle una torta a ese crio. Lo que tenía con El Cid no era tanto personal,sino mas bien que El Cid se le hacia como un grano en el culo,era demasiado molesto y demasiado bueno en su trabajo. Por ello intentó apartarlo poniéndolo como el encargado de las multas de trafico. Pero para su desgracia eso era lo que había y Aspros no podía decir que no lo había intentado,porque había intentado mas de una vez que esos dos rompiesen. Para lo poco que le habían dado Hasgard y él juntos,estaban durando demasiado.

—Pensaba que se habría levantado ya,es más,ni me imaginaba que estaría en casa—comentó Aspros sin mucho ánimo. Apoyó el codo en la mesa y colocó su cabeza sobre su mano—No se,le hacía como super madrugador.

—Suele madrugar,pero de vez en cuando consigo que se quede hasta más tarde en la cama,aunque sea un día a la semana,de lo contrario se cansa mucho.

Aspros asintió desganado,su tema de conversación preferirá no era precisamente El Cid. Se fijó en lo que estaba haciendo Sísifo,era lo mismo que había comido él,pero había colocado los huevos fritos como ojos y el baicon como una sonrisa. Por alguna razón sintió que eso no le sorprendía viniendo de Sísifo.

—¿En serio?—preguntó al ver el desayuno.

Sísifo se encogió de hombros y colocó el plato sobre la mesa en la que estaba apoyado Aspros. Luego se volvió a sentar en la silla que estaba junto a Aspros y le echó un ojo al reloj.

— Cosas nuestras,la primera vez que lo hice se me quedó mirando con una cara muy graciosa— comentó Sísifo con una radiante sonrisa.

—No le pega.

—Bueno,son cosas que acaban pasando,sin más. Me imagino que entre Asmita y tú habrá cosas curiosas que halláis pillado como costumbre.

A Aspros le hubiera gustado decirle a Sísifo que si,que las había,pero por increíble que fuera,incluso para si mismo. No le gustaba mentirles a Hasgard y a Sísifo más de la cuenta,así que se encogió de hombros y negó.

—Supongo que como lo hemos llevado tan de tapadillo,pues no hemos pillado esas costumbres—comentó Aspros— Pero bueno,como ahora las cosas van a ser diferentes,pues quien sabe—añadió ilusionado.

—Bueno,ya veras como ahora las cosas van a mejor—animó Sísifo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

Aspros llevaba un rato preguntándose porqué Sísifo había preparado el desayuno del Cid si este no había hecho acto de presencia. Cuando lo vio en la puerta comprendió que llevaban tanto juntos que Sísifo ya sabía cuando hacerle el desayuno porque sabía a que hora aparecería. Eso podría parecer una chorrada,pero a él le gustaría poder llegar a tener algo así con Asmita.

—Buenos días—saludó El Cid un poco desganado.

Estaba claro que a El Cid tampoco le hacía mucha ilusión encontrarse con Aspros en la cocina de su casa. Pero por lo que sentía por Sísifo no dijo nada malo al respecto,solamente saludó y fue a sentarse a la silla que quedaba libre. Claramente estaba ignorando a Aspros. Y este intentaba ignorarlo,pero desde que había entrado por la puerta en pijama,Aspros no podía quitarle la vista de los pies,no podía no mirar esas zapatillas de andar por casa de cabras sonrientes,le pegaban tan poco que hasta se tuvo que aguantar la risa.

—Buenos días— Aspros le devolvió el saludo a El Cid intentando no reírse por lo de las zapatillas. Por suerte,al haberse sentado se quedaban debajo de la mesa y ya no las veía.

Después de ese incomodo momento El Cid y Sísifo se pusieron a hablar de cosas que a Aspros no le interesaban en lo más mínimo,así que los ignoró un poco y se puso a pensar en sus propios asuntos. Fueron interrumpidos un momento por Regulus,que se pasó por la cocina para despedirse de sus tíos,si,en plural,para cabreo de Aspros. Al rato,Sísifo pareció acordarse de que Aspros estaba a su lado y le volvió a hablar. Lo hicieron durante un rato. Mientras El Cid se puso a fregar el plato que había utilizado para el desayuno.

—Oye Aspros—comenzó Sísifo—¿Podrías pasarme el número de tu hermano?

—Claro—contestó Aspros sorprendido por la petición—¿Puedo preguntar la razón—pregunto con curiosidad.

—¡Ah! Es que Regulus el año pasado tuvo muy buenas notas y últimamente pues se esta portando muy bien y quería darle uno de los cachorros que tu hermano regala,si le quedan claro—aclaró Sísifo.

— Me parece que le quedaban dos,pero ahora no sabría decirte,de todas maneras te doy el número y lo hablas tú con él.

Sísifo sonrió alegremente. Aspros miró que hacía El Cid y vio que estaba sacando la ropa de la lavadora,en todo el rato que había estado ahí,no había escuchado la lavadora de fondo. Se veía nueva,sería de esas nuevas que casi no hacen ruido. Se apuntó preguntarle a Sísifo donde la había comprado,no escuchar a la maldita lavadora de fondo era una gozada. Por su parte El Cid metió toda la ropa en una cesta y se fue a tenderla. Quedó un rastro de gotas de agua por donde se había marchado.

— Entonces,le vas a regalar a tu sobrino un cachorro porque ha sacado buenas notas y se ha portado muy bien. Pero Sísifo,¿no es ese su estado natural? Y lo que lleva haciendo desde,siempre.

Sísifo se quedó un poco cabizbajo,Aspros se sorprendió,se veía algo deprimido.

—Intento que este alegre porque...—su voz se notaba triste y melancólica— su padre esta muriendo.

A Aspros le sorprendió bastante y casi se cae de la silla de la impresión que le dio. El hermano de Sísifo siempre había sido alguien algo enfermizo y en los últimos años se la había pasado enfermizo y moribundo,aun así,le costaba creer que esta vez se estaba muriendo de verdad.

—Oye,pero,¿en serio crees que esta vez se esta muriendo de verdad?—preguntó preocupado por su amigo.

—Aspros,soy médico,te aseguro que no le queda mucho de vida.

Aspros puso la mano sobre el hombro de Sísifo y lo apretó para darle ánimos. Ese Sísifo,siempre preocupándose por los demás y queriendo cargar con todo él solito,podía llegar a ser demasiado cargante.

— Aspros,no se lo he contado al Cid,si se lo cuento...se preocupará mucho por mi y él ya tiene bastante con sus problemas como para preocuparse por los míos...—dijo Sísifo— Por favor,prometeme que no se lo dirás.

Sino hubiera sido porque cuando era joven había admirado al hermano de Sísifo y porque este era su amigo,así que la situación lo entristecía,hubiera sonreído. Porque en ese momento tendría que haberle dicho que se lo contará al Cid,que era lo mejor y todo eso,pero se calló. Y eso olía a futura discusión entre El Cid y Sísifo,así que como él apoyaba todo lo que pudiera contribuir a su ruptura,le guardó el secreto.

—Claro...te guardo el secreto...—Aspros no sabía que decirle—No se que decirte...es que tu hermano,llevaba tanto tiempo así que joder,nunca me imaginé que un día me contases...que estaba muriendo.

—Dímelo a mí—dijo Sísifo triste.

Aspros quiso animarlo,en serio que quiso,pero animar a alguien no era lo suyo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió mal por eso. Así que le dio a Sísifo el móvil de su hermano para que lo llamara por lo del cachorro. Después de eso El Cid volvió a entrar a la cocina,estaba vestido,así que no llevaba las zapatillas de andar por casa que tanta gracia le hacía a Aspros. Una vez entró,Sísifo cambió radicalmente y volvió a estar alegre y sonriente como siempre. Aspros se despidió de ellos y se fue al Ayuntamiento para dedicarse a su trabajo. Más tarde intentaría contactar con Asmita,o mejor,podría ir a verle al trabajo y ya de paso saludar a Hasgard.


	7. Chapter 7

Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi

El día continuaba siendo uno de esos días en los que amenaza con llover,pero de los de mucho amenazar y al final no llover. Esa mañana Asmita se había levantado pronto y sin comerlo ni beberlo,había acabado en el bar de una amiga de Degel. Ese día había salido de una equivocación que había tenido desde hacía tiempo con el nombre de la amiga de Degel,siempre le había sonado que se llamaba Seraphine,pero en verdad su nombre era Seraphina. Lo descubrió cuando Degel la llamó para pedirle la cuenta. Asmita no mencionó nada al respecto de su equivocación. Le preguntó a Degel la hora,aun le quedaba un rato para entrar a la panadería,por lo que ambos se quedaron en el bar hablando.

—¿Estas seguro que no llegarás tarde?—preguntó Degel por millonésima vez.

—Si,me he levantado más pronto de lo que me imaginaba y ahora me sobra mucho tiempo,pero como me lo sigas preguntarlo lo voy a desperdiciar por un bucle estúpido— contestó Asmita.

Degel volvió a mirar su móvil,Asmita noto que hacía ese movimiento mínimo cada cinco minutos y máximo cada siete,en ese caso había tardado seis minutos y medio.

— ¿Qué te pasa con el móvil?—cuestionó Asmita llamando la atención de Degel—¿Esperas que te llame Kardia?— preguntó seriamente.

Degel suspiró y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. Luego se froto un poco la cara,ya estaba algo más despierto que antes y llevaba un rato sin tomar ni un baso de café.

—Si,estoy preocupado por él—respondió algo molesto,Degel no era alguien que hablara sobre sus sentimientos y aun menos sobre sus preocupaciones.

—Estas deseando ir con él,sera lo mejor que podrías hacer por ti.

—Te lo he dicho antes,como vuelva a casa y despierte a Kardia,tendré que atarlo a la cama para que no haga nada estúpido,bueno,más estúpido de lo normal,si tuviera que atarlo a la cama cada vez que hace alguna estupidez,se la pasaría ahí.

Asmita simplemente asintió y decidió no llevarle más la contraría a Degel,estaba claro que se conocía la situación y sabía como llevarla,pero le daba pena verlo cayéndose de sueño y tan preocupado por Kardia..

—Escucha,yo en nada me voy a pasar como ocho horas fuera de mi casa, trabajando—comenzó Asmita— ¿Por qué no vas a mi casa a dormir un poco?

Degel se quedo ojiplatico ante esa proposición,no sabía que responderle y si respondía que si,se sentiría algo mal.

—No,no hace falta,en serio—dijo Degel,aunque en el fondo quería decir que si.

Asmita buscó en su bolsillo las llaves de su casa,una vez las encontró las colocó sobre la mesa y las arrastro hacía Degel,mientras lo hacía se escuchaba el tintineo del cascabel que llevaban sus llaves. Le había regalado ese llavero por el cascabel,el llavero era una chica joven que vestía una túnica y alada. En sus manos llevaba varias plantas y ahí era donde se encontraba el cascabel. A Selinsa ese llavero siempre le había parecido muy simpático.

—Mira,en cuanto te despiertes te pasas por la panadería y me devuelves las llaves y si no puedes,me llamas,que tengo unas de repuesto—insistió Asmita.

—Que no Asmita,te lo agradezco mucho...pero no.

Asmita agarró la mano de Degel y le colocó las llaves en la mano,antes de que Degel pudiera quejarse se levantó,se despidió y sin mas,se fue. Dejando a Degel con la palabra en la boca. Este volvió a suspirar y miró las llaves que tenía en la mano y bueno,ya que las tenía y Asmita prácticamente le había obligado,decidió hacerle caso. Así que se levanto,se despidió de Seraphina y se fue a la casa de Asmita a dormir un poco.

Por su parte,Asmita salió a la calle y caminó hacía la panadería. Caminó con tranquilidad y calma para llegar a su hora. Todavía no llovía,pero ahora soplaba más aire que antes,por lo que el largo pelo de Asmita se movía sin cesar y le molestaba un poco cuando le daba en la cara,por lo que se lo tenía que estar apartando todo el rato. El próximo día que hiciera viento se recogería el pelo.

Mientras Asmita seguía de camino hacia la panadería,no muy lejos de ahí un hombre iba caminando tranquilamente paseando a su perra como todas las mañanas. La perra llamada Meb estaba un poco inquieta ese día y a nada raro que encontraba se paraba a inspeccionarlo. El hombre no sabía que le pasaba ese día a su perra,de normal era curiosa,pero no tanto. Si hubiera sido una perra pequeña no le habría importado tanto,pero Meb no era precisamente de una raza de perros pequeños y a veces tenía más fuerza que él. No quería que se le escapara.

El hombre siguió caminando por la estrecha calle por la que iba caminando,desde donde estaba podía ver como la calle finalizaba en el paseo marítimo. Ambos continuaron caminando tranquilamente,hasta que unos metros antes de llegar al paseo marítimo Meb se volvió a inquietar y caminó más aprisa,casi tirando al hombre. El cual consiguió hacer fuerza para que frenara. Y tuvo suerte al hacerlo,porque en ese momento Asmita estaba a punto de pasar y si el hombre no hubiera detenido a Meb,esta seguramente se le habría lanzado.

Asmita se había quedado parado al notar algo raro,pero no pasó nada y solamente escuchaba el sonido de un perro. El otro hombre por su parte pensó que Asmita se había asustado porque habría pensado que Meb se le iba a la lanzar.

—Perdone,hoy esta un poco alterada—se disculpó el hombre.

Esa voz le resultó algo familiar a Asmita,pero no lograba caer en quien era y por la forma en la que se había referido a él,no lo conocía. Probablemente sería alguien con el que se habría cruzado en algún momento y su voz se le habría quedado.

—Ah,no se preocupe— dijo Asmita—Aunque,¿de qué se esta disculpando exactamente?

—Em...pensaba que mi perra le había asustado—aclaró el hombre.

Meb se acercó a Asmita y lo olisqueó un poco. Este la notó y se agachó un poco para acariciarla,por lo que Meb se sintió complacida.

—Ni me había dado cuenta la verdad—comentó Asmita mientras seguía acariciando a Meb— Es muy suave.

—Ah bueno,en ese caso me alegra que no le asustara—el hombre se quedó mirando un poco a Asmita— Si,aunque a veces suelta demasiado pelo,le recomiendo que luego se sacuda un poco,a mi me deja la ropa perdida de pelos.

Por el sonido que emitió,a Meb no pareció hacerle mucha gracia el comentario. Pero como Asmita la estaba contemplando,no se quejó demasiado.

—Bueno,he de irme,adiós—se despidió Asmita.

—Adiós...

Asmita se incorporó y se marchó hacía su trabajo y por su lado,el hombre acarició a Meb y siguió con su paseo matutino por el paseo marítimo en la dirección contraría a la que había tomado Asmita para ir a la panadería. Hasta que inesperadamente,se topó de frente con su hermano mayor. El cual en ese momento estaba hablando por teléfono y le indicó con la mano que esperara un momento.

Dijo unas últimas palabras y se despidió de la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono. Aspros miró a su hermano gemelo,Defteros, un poco molesto,la conversación no le había hecho mucho gracia. Lo saludó y después acarició a Meb. Aspros pensó que ese día estaba de buen humor,a veces cuando intentaba acariciarla,ella intentaba morderle,nunca comprendería a esa perra y realmente,nunca sería algo que le importara.

— Veo que estas en tu paseo matutino diario—comentó Aspros.

—Si,ya sabes,lo de siempre— dijo Defteros— Y tú ¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Pues,como hacía días que no veía a Sísifo,me he pasado por su casa para saludarlo y ver que tal estaba. Y ya que había ido a ver a uno,pues ahora iba a ir a ver a Hasgard— explicó Aspros— También quería aprovechar para ver a mi prometido—confesó.

—Recuerdo que me comentaste que trabajaba donde Hasgard,pero como yo si me paso,solo voy por las tardes nunca he coincidido con el.

—No te preocupes,ya te lo presentaré como Dios manda un día de estos.

En verdad Aspros si tenía ganas de presentarle a Asmita,solo que esos días su agenda estaba un poco ocupada y no había tenido tiempo.

—Si,a ver,que a este paso no lo voy a conocer hasta el día de la boda—comentó Defteros mostrándose falsamente ofendido y sonriente.

—En serio,te lo presentaré,te lo prometo—insistió Aspros.

Defteros asintió contento y le dejó de insistir en el tema.

—Bueno,supongo que entonces te dejo que vayas a verlo—dijo dispuesto a seguir con su paseo,pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

—No,si al final me acaban de llamar y me tengo que encargar de unas cosas,así que iré a verlo otro día.

Defteros asintió y escucho las quejas de su hermano sobre el ser Gobernador de la isla y que no lo dejaban nunca en paz. A veces Defteros pensaba que a Aspros le saldría mejor grabar sus quejas y luego darle al play para que las escuchara,siempre eran las mismas y ya se las sabía de memoria. En esos momentos desconectaba hasta el momento en que su hermano cambiaba de tema y por la cara que tenía Meb en ese momento y por como se había tumbado en el suelo,Defteros sospechaba que ella también hacía lo mismo.

—Por cierto,¿te quedan algunos cachorros o los has regalado todos?—preguntó Aspros cambiando de tema. Le echó un ojo a Meb al comentar eso.

—Me quedan todavía dos,se los dejé unos días a un amigo que esta pensando seriamente en quedarse uno. Así que le dije que se los quedara unos días para ver si picaba y me podía quitar alguno—explicó Defteros.

—Pues guardame uno,que Sísifo quiere uno.

—Vale,me viene perfecto—dijo Defeteros.

Si bien Defteros disfrutaba de la compañía de Meb,el día en el que se dio cuenta que el ladrón del puerto se la había llevado durante una noche y al volver estaba con sorpresa,aunque no se dio cuenta hasta unos días más tarde,no se sintió muy ilusionado. Si,le tenía cariño a Meb,pero el tener a los cachorros no era algo que le hiciera gracia y sinceramente,no los podía tener en casa. Por ello tras el incidente le pidió ayuda a los del puerto,por fortuna estos no dudaron en echarle una mano y ya veía como al final se había podido quitar a todos los cachorros.

Ojala pillaran al ladrón,quería cruzar unas palabras con él y algún que otro puñetazo. Por desgracia se imaginaba quien era el culpable,así que sabía ya de antemano que se quedaría con las ganas.

Volviendo a la realidad Defteros notó que su hermano había estado hablando sobre sus líos como Gobernador y que lo mejor sería irse ya.

—Bueno,así que me voy ya—dijo Aspros dándole una última caricia a Meb en la cabeza—Ya hablaremos luego hermano y sobre lo de mi prometido,hablaré con él para ir a cenar algún día y así os presento—hizo una pausa— Bueno,ahora ya si que si,adiós.

Defteros se despidió también. Aspros se metió por una de las bocacalles y fue directo hacía su coche para ir al Ayuntamiento. Por su parte Defteros siguió con su paseo mañanero.

La puerta de la panadería de Hasgard se abrió,así las campanillas de la puerta comenzaron a tintinear. Hasgard miró hacia la puerto y pudo ver a Asmita entrando.

— Bueno días— saludó un poco desganado.

—Buenos días—saludó también Asmita—¿Estas bien? Me ha parecido por tu voz que estas sin ánimos.

Hasgard se encogió de hombros sin más. Por su parte Asmita fue a cambiarse y prepararse para su trabajo. Entre los dos hicieron lo mismo que todos los días,con la diferencia de que lo hacía en silencio.

—¿Estas bien?—volvió a preguntar Asmita.

—Si,solo estoy cansado—respondió Hasgarg.

Ambos siguieron a lo suyo hasta que dejaron todo listo,ahora solo restaba que comenzaran a llegar los clientes,pero al ser tan pronto lo más seguro era que tardarían como media hora. Asmita estaba junto a Hasgard tras el mostrador,esperando hacer algo.

—¿Por lo de ayer?—pregunto Asmita de nuevo,intentando romper el silencio.

Hasgard asintió y fue hacia el horno para sacar las barras de pan que había dentro,la panadería se lleno del olor del pan recién hecho. Luego los fue colocando poco a poco en sus respectivos lugares,dependiendo del tipo de pan que eran. En eso recordó que Asmita no podía ver y que no se habría enterado de su respuesta.

—Si,por lo de ayer,acabé realmente agotado,llegué tardísimo.—contestó,esta vez si,en voz alta— Y bueno,cuando llegué me puse a hacer cosas para la panadería,estar un rato con los chavales,¡vamos!,que ayer no paré.— aunque estuviera cansado,poco a poco parecía volver a su estado parlanchin habitual—Y hoy ya he tenido suerte de que no me ha tocado volver a visitar pueblos,que no es sea algo que me disguste,que la gente es muy maja y vamos,me trataron muy bien—suspiró—Pero eso no quiere decir que no fuera una paliza y además con la que cayó,ni te imaginas.

Asmita solo podía asentir a lo que Hasgard le contaba,por una parte se alegraba de que volviera a soltarse la lengua y por otra,le cargaba un poco que se la soltase tanto.

—¿Vas a tener que volver a hacerlo?—cuestionó Asmita.

—Pues por lo que me comentó Aspros,como los barcos sigan sin salir o llegar,es probable—respondió sin mucha alegría— Así que a ver si mejora de una vez el tiempo.

—Seguramente en unos días se pase la tormenta y volvamos a estar unos meses sin ver llover.

—Pues fijo,como todos los años.

En cuanto se dieron cuenta de que el tema de su conversación era el tiempo,ambos se quedaron mirando y decidieron que lo mejor era ponerse a hacer algo últil,lo que fuera.

—¿Y que tal te fue ayer?—preguntó Hasgard por hablar de algo.

—A bien— respondió Asmita sin dar más detalles—Oye,si te ves muy cansado,vete que ya me encargo yo—le propuso.

—No te preocupes,en cuando estén aquí Dohko y los chavales,me iré a descansar un rato.

Asmita asintió y siguió con lo que estaba. Hasgard se puso también a lo suyo,pero escuchó algo y alzó la vista hacía la puerta de cristal.

—¡Oh! ¡Al fin llueve! —dijo Hasgard.

—Ya era hora,llevaba mucho rato amenazando.


End file.
